The Sham
The Sham is a absorb shield in Borderlands 2 and Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. In Borderlands 2, In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, Special Shield Effects Extremely high bullet absorption chance. Greatly reduced shield capacity and recharge delay. Slightly reduced recharge rate. Cannot spawn with elemental resistance. Usage & Description The Sham is heavily geared towards being used against any enemies that use firearms, relying heavily on its absorption rate to prevent bodily harm to the user. All Vladof shields come with a chance to absorb bullets, but what makes The Sham special is its much higher chance of ammo absorption than other absorb shields. The Sham's weaknesses are its low capacity and the presence of enemies who do not use bullet-based attacks (such as creatures), thus making The Sham's viability in combat dependent on enemy attacks. It is vital for the user to know which areas and/or bosses use what type of weapon, as fighting non-bullet-based enemies with The Sham is typically inferior to most other shields of equal level. Absorb Chance The lowest possible absorb chance on The Sham is 77% (if the body, battery and capacitor are of Dahl manufacture, which reduces the special effect on shields) and the highest possible absorb chance is 94% (if the body and battery are Maliwan, and the capacitor is Hyperion), at the cost of shield capacity and recharge rate. This is double the absorb chance on the other legendary Vladof shield, the Transformer, which has a highest possible absorb chance of 42%, and any other purple rarity Vladof shield which have highest absorb chances of 49%. Both of these values can be as low as 19% and 15% respectively, and even lower on white, green or blue shields, which could make The Sham have up to nine times the absorb chance of a generic absorb shield. Notes *BNK3R has 3.33% chance to drop The Sham. *The Sham is an excellent choice to assist in the completion of the "Ammo Eater" challenge. *The Sham is a poor choice for Krieg's Mania and Hellborn tree as it prevents him from getting any cooldown recharge if it absorbs the bullets. However, Krieg's range-focused tree, Bloodlust, benefits greatly from the ammo it absorbs, as it focuses primarily on firing as many bullets as possible and can be draining to Krieg's ammunition supply. *Characters that have extensive use of rocket launchers, especially those with large blast radii, such as the Norfleet, benefit greatly from the massive absorption chance. Doing this can very effectively reduce the chances for accidental self-inflicted damage. *The Sham is very useful for regaining rocket launcher ammo while equipped, with the process of firing at one's feet with a weapon such as the Grenadier, Logan's Gun or KerBlaster, then continue fighting with the rocket launcher. *The Sham cannot spawn with a Maliwan capacitor or any Anshin, Bandit, Pangolin or Torgue parts. Trivia *The flavour text is a reference to ShamWow pitchman ''Vince Offer's'' pitch catchphrase "...Because you know we can't do this all day...". **This reference is also seen on the Tediore Defender, from Borderlands. *The name "Sham Shield" is a reference to the E-4 (Specialist) rank in the US Army. de:The Sham ru:Симулянт fr:The Sham uk:Симулянтno imahe